The present invention relates to wave motors, namely to motors for converting energy from sea waves to mechanical work.
The energy in the sea constitutes a vast reservoir which has remained largely untapped to the present time. Many types of wave motors have been proposed, but as a rule, they have not become economically feasible mainly because of the large initial cost involved in their construction and installation compared to the amount of energy they are capable of extracting from the sea.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wave motor having a relatively simple design and capable of extracting substantial amounts of energy from the sea.